The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to secondary cell group (SCG) failure handling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a UE may be configured for dual connectivity (DC), where the UE can communicate with a master cell group (MCG) and an SCG simultaneously. Additionally, the UE may be further configured with one or more split bearers in order to communicate with the MCG and the SCG. For example, a transmission may be sent over the split radio bearers from both cell groups, where the transmission and split radio bearers may be associated with signaling or data. In some cases, the transmission may be duplicated for each of the split radio bearers to enhance reliability. Alternatively, the transmission may be sent over whichever split radio bearer is determined to have a better radio path for the UE. However, in some cases, a radio link failure (RLF) may occur with the SCG, and the UE may wait for the network to reconfigure the one or more split radio bearers, which may increase latency for transmissions initially scheduled with the SCG. Improved techniques are desired for handling an SCG failure.